


На стиле

by Gierre, HPxTR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/HPxTR
Summary: В известное эпатажным отсутствием вкуса ателье приходит стильно одетый клиент. Вряд ли его интересуют кислотно-розовые пиджаки.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	На стиле

В старинном ателье «Розмерта и Ко» мадам, устроившись на диванчике, потягивала через мундштук тонкую сигарету. Новый помощник прекрасно справлялся с обязанностями, хоть она и собиралась отчитать его за растрепанную прическу и страх перед чуланами. В сущности, эти милые особенности были даже забавны.

Дверь открылась, пропустив раннего клиента. Мадам Розмерта по деликатному покашливанию поняла, что молодому человеку неловко. Ее заинтриговало, что будет дальше, и она крикнула на весь зал:

— Гарри! Гарри, милый, иди сюда!

Клиенту вряд ли перевалило за второй десяток, он напоминал студента и неуклюже пытался выглядеть уверенным.

— Добро пожаловать в наше ателье! — воскликнула мадам Розмерта, подскочив к нему.

— Здравствуйте, мадам, — вежливо ответил клиент.

— Какая прелесть! — обрадовалась мадам Розмерта, предвкушая интересное утро.

***

Прелестью Тома называли часто, и он мирился с этим, извлекая выгоду. Мадам порхнула к нему, схватила за руки, начала вертеть и вертеться. Во всем этом явно была замешана самая черная магия, потому что Том всерьез подумал об импульсивном убийстве. Просто так, для души. Начать можно будет с Круцио, а дальше добавить по вкусу крови и огня.

— Ох, просто прелесть. Гарри, милый, посмотри сюда. Правда прелесть?! — заорала мадам, обращаясь, по всей видимости, к своему помощнику, и ее крики оглушали Тома.

На время мадам отступила, передавая эстафету, и Том вздохнул с облегчением. Убийство посреди бела дня при свидетелях не входило в его планы. Из тени вышел молодой человек в очках, с чудовищной прической и в старой одежде, которая не имела ничего общего с шедеврами Розмерты, и этим выгодно отличалась от них.

Живые глаза нерешительно разглядывали Тома, останавливаясь на плечах, на ногах, на груди — в местах, которые стал бы оценивать портной.

— Не обращайте на него внимания, он недавно работает у меня. Еще учится. Чего желаете? Костюм? Мантию? Что-то экзотическое? — спросила мадам Розмерта.

У Тома было желание заказать костюм, но после увиденного понял, что в жизни не наденет вещей, сшитых Розмертой.

Стройные ряды аляповатых мантий с претензией на прошлый век соседствовали с откровенными шелковыми сорочками цвета новорожденных цыплят. Несколько шляпок, явно взятых у другого мастера, нависали над искаженными ассиметрией строгими костюмами. На каждом шедевре в полном соответствии с ожиданиями Тома были приколоты бирки с ценой. Казалось, ателье открыли не для того, чтобы продавать изделия или показывать примеры удачных работ, а ради защиты уродливых экземпляров в стенах святилища эпатажа. Нежно-розовые мужские рубашки и подчеркнуто строгие платья для женщин, отдающие нафталином викторианства, в противоестественном сочетании белого с алым.

Слухи, которые доходили до Тома, говорили о склонности мадам провоцировать людей, и он подумал, что будет неплохо на прощание поиграть на ее поле, поэтому указал взглядом на манекены с корсетами. Некоторые из его уважаемых знакомых за чашкой напитка, развязывающего язык, утверждали, что корсеты имеют успех в особых кругах. Он не собирался отправляться в удивительное путешествие по этим кругам, но посмеяться над Розмертой — почему бы и нет. Развлечение перед обедом.

***

Крики мадам ставили Гарри в неудобное положение. Он снова чувствовал себя лишним в ситуации, где не имел права голоса. Как на экзаменах в Хогвартсе, где его оценивали, как пушечное мясо, и признали годным для чистки котлов в Министерстве. От скуки он стал разглядывать клиента: мягкая улыбка, пристальный, но не вызывающий взгляд и прекрасно отглаженная чистая одежда. Гарри подумал, что любая одежда, даже та, что выходила из-под рук мадам, подойдет обладателю прямой осанки. Ему стало интересно, какой заказ будет сделан сегодня? Парадная мантия? Пальто для прогулок по маггловской части Лондона? Набор рубашек на каждый день?

Клиент бросил взгляд в сторону, о которой Гарри даже не думал, — на ряд мужских корсетов. Нашумевшую новинку мадам. Туда поглядывали престарелые волшебники, и, утверждая, что покупают «племяннице», заставляли Гарри примерять десятки нарядов. После каждого он получал сикли от мадам и тратил их в пабе в тот же вечер.

— Ого! Какой замечательный выбор. Гарри, милый, помоги клиенту подобрать размер! — воскликнула тем временем мадам.

Гарри обдало сначала потоком воображаемого ветра, а уже через пару секунд он понял, что взмок. Клиент застыл, глядя на Гарри. Они могли бы стоять так еще долго, вот только у мадам были свои планы — она подтолкнула их в сторону примерочной и даже дала напутствия, но какие — Гарри не слышал: у него звенело в ушах и дрожали руки.

***

По дороге к примерочной Том посмотрел на помощника Розмерты, Гарри, чтобы решить раз и навсегда, стоит ли тратить силы на то, чтобы разнести этот разноцветный ад по кирпичику. На свете и без розовых пиджаков найдется достаточно достойных врагов — зачем размениваться?

Слегка рассеянный Гарри теперь постоянно поправлял очки и выглядел как человек, больной лихорадкой, но Том сразу понял, что дело не в болезни. У него было уже много знакомых, глаза которых выдавали откровенные фантазии. Важно было удерживать баланс между желанием и страхом разоблачения, но до сих пор для Тома это не становилось проблемой. Старики и семейные люди становились шелковыми, стоило заикнуться о возможной гласности. Не прямо, конечно.

— Вы давно работаете здесь? — завел разговор Том.

— Недавно. Вам лучше снять пиджак.

Помощник Розмерты был немного неуклюжим из-за волнения, но искренность и интерес искупали этот недостаток. Том прикинул, кого можно будет вылепить из мальчишки через два-три года, и начал снимать пиджак.

— Нравится? — спросил он, подкидывая первый вопрос, на который можно было ответить, не беспокоясь о репутации.

— Что? — спросил молодой человек, смешно заикнувшись в начале фразы. Розмерта наверняка взяла его из-за милой привычки поправлять очки, мордашки, не скрывающей смущения, и непритворной скромности.

— Костюм, — сказал Том, сбавляя градус напряжения. Мальчишка схватился за спасительный круг и вцепился двумя руками:

— Угу, — сказал он, так и не разжав зубы.

— Мерки снимать будете? — напомнил Том. Действовать придется аккуратнее. Похоже, он недооценил интерес в свой адрес и переоценил опыт. Ему стало любопытно, был ли у смутившегося от недомолвок Гарри секс?

— Мерки? — мальчик окончательно растерялся. Тома посетило почти непреодолимое желание схватить его за воротник и поцеловать, чтобы растерянность превратилась в шок. Посмотреть, как он попытается придумать себе тысячу отговорок и будет хлопать глазами, не решаясь издать ни звука. Можно даже примерить корсет.

— Да, конечно, — помощник, наконец, пришел в себя и приступил к делу. Вопреки ожиданиям Тома, у него не дрожали руки. Он действовал уверенно, хотя оставался растерянным из-за полученных намеков. В его прикосновениях не было трепета — только будничная сосредоточенность. Он мог бы неплохо справляться в экстремальных условиях. Посоветовать ему пойти в Аврорат? Там его могут сломать глупыми правилами. Можно обойтись без формальных должностей.

Чтобы вернуть мальчишку в реальность, Том спросил:

— Как тебя зовут?

Конечно, он помнил имя, но представление было важно из-за возможной интимности момента. Без официального знакомства, которым так часто пренебрегают якобы современные люди, невозможно установить настоящий контакт. Должна быть встреча.

— Гарри, — тихо сказал помощник. В его голосе мелькали плохо сдерживаемое напряжение и злость. Том еще не успел понять, на кого именно злится помощник Розмерты, но у него уже было несколько уверенных догадок.

— Приятно познакомиться, я — Том, — он протянул руку.

Рукопожатия давали ему возможность без слов сказать вещи, о которых люди не решались говорить вслух. Например, можно было сказать: «Не волнуйтесь, я сохраню все ваши тайны, со мной вы в полной безопасности. Чувствуете, насколько я слаб и уязвим?». Но в этот раз Тому нужно было сказать другое: «Можешь не сомневаться, я умею брать». Гарри судорожно вздохнул, но даже не заметил этого, увлеченный собственными мыслями.

Они перешли к увлекательной части, которая убедила Тома дать парню шанс. Пусть сейчас у бедного Гарри непростая жизнь под пятой Розмерты — тем лучше. Он запомнит, из какого болота вытянул его Том, и это укрепит преданность.

Особенно сильно зацепил Тома необычный жест — чтобы узнать длину возможных брюк, которые впрочем никто не собирался заказывать, Гарри встал на колени, и была секунда или две, когда в этом положении он смотрел снизу вверх. Поза завела сама по себе, но искренность добавила огня. Никто ведь его не просил. Никто ему не приказывал. Сам?

— Свободен после работы? — спросил Том, когда смог справиться с наваждением.

— Да, — сказал Гарри. Не задумывался ни секунды.

— Выпьем по пиву?

— Хорошо.

Тому понравилась эта легкость и то, с какой интонацией были сказаны простые слова. Как будто ничего особенного не происходило. Выпить пива? Да, конечно, это ведь совершенно нормально. О чем волноваться? Гарри тяжело дышал, а его взгляд то и дело останавливался на местах, которые не будет разглядывать незнакомец, но в интонациях не было даже тени смущения. Всего за несколько минут он взял себя в руки, нашелся и теперь не сходил с ровной дороги предельно вежливого разговора.

Захотелось посмотреть, что будет, если они вскроют карты. Том решил, что это будет последней провокацией на сегодня. Иначе его собеседнику грозит сердечный приступ — не меньше.

Чтобы усилить эффект, Том схватил Гарри за руку, притянул ближе и сказал, глядя в глаза:

— Столько неправильных испорченных мыслей в такой симпатичной голове.

Гарри выронил ленту. Том поймал ее и продолжил атаку:

— Тебе не нужна другая работа, Гарри?

— Какая? — парень до сих пор держался, не попытался поцеловать, ударить, сбежать.

— Интересная. Опасная. Ты хорошо обращаешься с волшебной палочкой? — еще один вопрос с двойным дном. Немного глупо и по-детски — то, что нужно напуганному мальчику.

— Неплохо, — серьезный внимательный взгляд, поджатые губы.

— В таком случае тебя заинтересуют наши собрания поклонников эффективного волшебства, — Том не смог удержаться от усмешки. Более нелепого места для вербовки он не помнил. Один раз пришлось залезть в озеро, чтобы намочить тело перед разговором с престарелой аристократкой, но даже тогда он не чувствовал себя героем бульварной книжонки.

— Чем вы занимаетесь? — спросил прямой, честный, милый мальчик Гарри. Частое дыхание и поджатые губы выдавали интерес, который он неумело пытался спрятать за сведенными к переносице бровями.

— Разным, — отрезал Том. — Скажем так, у тебя будет шанс проявить себя, — шепнул он, вкладывая в интонацию еще больше двусмысленности.

— Мне надо подумать, — Гарри перешел в оборону: сжал кулаки, отступил, уставился в пол.

— У тебя будет масса времени на размышления, — пообещал Том, и решил, что напоследок может позволить себе импровизацию. Кое-что от чистого сердца с лучшими побуждениями. Он шагнул вперед, подцепил подбородок Гарри указательным пальцем, долго разглядывал побелевшие губы, наклонился и лизнул их. Жертва окаменела, уставилась на Тома с беспомощной надеждой.

— Поговорим в обед в Дырявом котле, — сказал тот.

Зеленые глаза заблестели от радости.

«Надеюсь, не переборщил», — подумал Том, стремительно покидая обитель дурного вкуса.

***

Прошло не больше пяти минут, прежде чем клиент вышел из примерочной, застегиваясь на ходу, и хлопнул дверью. Мадам не сомневалась, что он вернется в самое ближайшее время.

Нерадивый помощник не выходил подозрительно долго. Она подошла к занавеске, наклонилась и доверительно спросила:

— Дать салфетки?


End file.
